1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device connector to be mounted and fixed to a device and to a device connector system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-111217 discloses a bolt cap for protecting a tightening portion of a bolt. This bolt cap collectively covers a stud bolt standing on a battery, a terminal fitting connected to the stud bolt and a fastening nut threadedly engaged with the stud bolt. The terminal fitting has a connecting portion with a circular hole that can receive the stud bolt and a crimping portion extending laterally from the connecting portion for crimped connection to a wire. The bolt cap extends laterally in conformity with the shape of the terminal fitting and covers the entire terminal fitting. As a result, the bolt cap and the terminal fitting come into contact in a turning direction about the tightening portion of the bolt to prevent rotation of the bolt cap. A mounting recess for mounting the bolt cap is formed separately from the stud bolt and the bolt cap in the above bolt cap, thereby increasing the number of parts.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable a bolt cap to be held without increasing the number of parts.